Perfect two
by Aguapatomar
Summary: (AU) Historia corta. Marceline y Bonibbel estudian en uno de los colegios más conservadores del país, por lo cual su relación pende de un hilo. Cuando la familia de una de ellas decide armar escándalo, Marceline no se quedará de brazos cruzados y se dedicará a cantar hasta que las cosas se arreglen. Pretendo que el último capítulo sea un soundfic con la canción perfect two.
1. Sospechas

Marceline Abadeer sentía la mirada de su madre mientras desayunaba cereal esa mañana. Laura no encontraba el modo de decir lo que había que decir, incluso llegó a pensar en no mencionar nada. La chica de 17 años levantaba constantemente la vista del plato hacia donde su madre se encontraba. La veía nerviosa, pero definitivamente no quería preguntar de qué se trataba eso, temía lo peor, y pese a la incomodidad que le generaban los ojos inquisidores de la mujer que la trajo al mundo, prefirió quedarse callada.

Una vez que hubo terminado el desayuno, se levantó silenciosamente para lavar el tazón.

-Puedes dejarlo ahí, yo me encargo. -Marceline notaba cierta tensión en el tono de voz que su madre utilizaba.

-De acuerdo. -No se atrevió a preguntar, simplemente tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla tras de sí cuando escuchó "ten un lindo día".

Laura Abadeer quedó recargada contra la barra de la cocina, en la misma posición que había estado observando a su hija durante ese tiempo. No había tenido el valor de hablar con ella y eso le decepcionaba bastante. Había recibido una llamada la noche anterior, no le dijeron nada que ella no supiera ya, aunque le dolía que después de más de dos años, Marcy no se hubiera atrevido a confiarle. Conversar con Hunson al respecto no era una posibilidad antes de charlar con la chica de 17 años que se encontraba en su tercer año de preparatoria y penúltimo antes de ir a la universidad, y agradecía con todo su corazón que hubiera sido ella y no él quien contestara el día anterior el teléfono.

-Supongo que podemos hablar esta noche. -dijo rompiendo su postura y caminando hacia el estudio de pintura que había instalado en casa. Hunson era un empresario exitoso, dueño de una cadena de bares llamados "La Nocheósfera", pero ella no ganaba menos que él, incluso en ocasiones superaba con creces sus ingresos cuando en algunas de sus exposiciones se vendían varios de sus cuadros.

Siempre le impresionó que ella y su marido congeniaran tan bien siendo que sus personalidades eran de lo más opuestas, pero cuando lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que era eso lo que necesitaban el uno del otro, por eso no le habían sorprendido las elecciones románticas de su hija, que fuera ella tan viva, que se desenvolviera con tanta soltura mientras su… bueno, sería hora de pensar en otra cosa.

Bonibbel Bubblegum (un apellido un tanto inusual) llegó a la escuela sintiendo el ambiente más pesado de lo normal, y aunque era mentira que todos la miraban, ella no podía sentirse de otro modo después de que su familia se comportara de manera tan extraña esa mañana: Su madre apenas y le dirigió el saludo cuando llegó a la mesa, su padre apresuró el plato para levantarse cuanto antes al verla llegar, incluso su hermano mayor Gumball la observaba como si se tratara de un perrito con la pierna rota. Se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela y, aunque ella insistiera durante todo el camino en que le explicara por qué la veía como si le tuviera lástima, él sólo se limitó a contestar "Oh, Bonibbel" en una ocasión.

-¡Bonnie! -dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Lady, su mejor amiga, detrás de ella saludando con tanta efusividad. -¿Pasa algo? -la chica coreana no pudo evitar percatarse de la actitud tan inusual.

-Estoy bien, sólo tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo en casa, y ya sabes que me quedo intranquila preguntándome de qué podría tratarse -mintió.

-Oh, vamos, seguro no es la gran cosa. ¿Quieres ir con los chicos? Escuché que Finn está presumiendo un nuevo videojuego.

-Tú sólo quieres ver a Jake.- se burló ella.

-Jeje… estem… bueno… claro que no.

Y con un poco de charla banal, siguieron su camino por el pasillo. Faltaban quince minutos para que entraran a la primera hora de clases. Bonibbel, más distraída que de costumbre, no notó cuando su camino se cruzaba con el de Keila Vlad y, dado que esta última no era la persona más atenta del mundo, tampoco se percató de ello hasta que chocaron.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! -espetó Lady mientras ayudaba a Bubblegum a levantarse y Marceline hacía lo propio con su mejor amiga.

-¡Claro, porque Chicle no tuvo nada que ver! ¿Cierto? - Se defendió la chica.

-¡Lady, fue un accidente! ¡No hagas un drama por esto! -Bonibbel intentó apaciguar las aguas.

-Sí, en serio relájense, ustedes dos. -Intervino Abadeer.

Con esto, ambos grupos de chicas se dispusieron a seguir su camino, no sin que antes Bonnie y Marcy cruzaran miradas: ahí estaba, cada una pudo ver en los ojos de la otra que no era la única que sentía que algo raro estaba pasando.

-No soporto a ese par de idiotas -soltó la chica coreana una vez que se hubieron alejado de la escena -se creen la gran cosa porque andan por ahí con sus estúpidos instrumentos de cuerdas que apenas y saben tocar. Sabía que eran estúpidas, pero no me imaginaba que no fueran capaces de mirar el maldito camino por donde avanzan.

Su interlocutora escuchaba no con mucha atención lo que la coreana vociferaba en contra de Keila y Marceline. Si bien era cierto que no compartía en absoluto su punto de vista, tampoco podía pararse ahí a decirle cuán en desacuerdo estaba con todo lo que decía; ella y Marceline habían acordado actuar como si apenas y se conocieran cuando estuvieran dentro de la escuela. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía saber lo que pasaba.

Las primeras clases del día avanzaron de la manera más natural. La única hora en la que coincidían Marceline y Bonibbel era justo antes del almuerzo, con el profesor Petrikov en la asignatura de historia. Era una clase que Marcy disfrutaba muchísimo, no sólo porque le interesara la materia, sino porque siempre tuvo una relación muy estrecha con Simon, con quien se había entendido bastante bien desde que entró a la preparatoria. Aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo, él la veía como a una hija y ella a él como a un padre.

-Algo te preocupa- inquirió él una vez que se retiraron todos los estudiantes del aula. -No es que te juzgue por el hecho de que eres menor de edad y estás haciendo esto, aunque me incomoda bastante, pero sé que sólo fumas cuando estás verdaderamente consternada. Dime qué pasa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

-Hueles a cigarro. -interrumpió antes de que ella terminara su pregunta. - Por no mencionar que parece que tienes la mirada un poco perdida el día de hoy.

-Creo que… -dudó un momento - simplemente estoy portándome paranoica el día de hoy. Siento que el ambiente está un poco más denso de lo normal, Simon.

Él sabía que por la mañana de ese día se había desatado un rumor entre los profesores de la escuela. Afortunadamente parecía no haber llegado a los alumnos porque se trataba de un hecho bastante serio. No quiso pensar que entre las personas de las que se hablaba se encontrara su estudiante favorita, por ello le dio el beneficio de la duda un par de segundos cuando preguntó:

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? En serio estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-No creo que sea nada, Simon -trataba más de convencerse a ella que de convencerlo a él.

Bonibbel esperaba a Marceline a solas en el pasillo, aunque nunca cruzaban palabras en la escuela, para disimular las cosas, ambas habían notado que algo andaba mal y le urgía conversar con ella. Se excusó con Lady diciendo que esperaría al profesor y que la vería en un rato en la cafetería. Lamentablemente para ella, la situación fue la propicia para que el señor Lemon, consejero escolar, hiciera el acercamiento que necesitaba.

-¡Señorita Bubblegum! La estaba buscando a usted, precisamente. ¿Podría, por favor, pasar a mi oficina?

-Claro… -dijo ella un poco confundida y sin muchas ganas de aplazar la conversación con Marceline, pero tampoco tenía otra opción.


	2. Rupturas

Bonibbel lloraba a moco tendido mientras Marceline intentaba volver a respirar después del sofoco que le provocó la noticia a la que se estaba enfrentando. Ellas habían comenzado a salir durante la secundaría y siempre temieron en el fondo que justamente esto ocurriera, incluso si habían intentado ser las personas más discretas del mundo. Fue, finalmente un descuido de la pelirrosa el que había provocado todo el desastre que se les avecinaba: si bien no era la primera vez que ponía una foto de ellas dos como fondo de pantalla de su celular, no contaba con que su padre entraría a su habitación a hablar con ella para encontrar que la chica se hallaba en la ducha de su baño. Tampoco era que el señor Bubblegum se entrometiera en la vida de sus hijos, sino que un mensaje coincidió con su entrada al lugar, de modo que la pantalla del aparato se encendió y le bastó girarse un poco a modo de reflejo cuando escuchó la vibración del mismo en el tocador junto a la puerta de la chica, y ahí lo tenían, todo lo que habían intentado construir desde hace cuatro años se desmoronaba en cuestión de unos segundos.

-Llamó a la escuela para pedir que el señor Lemon me diera asesoría psicológica -decía la chica tratando de contener los sollozos. -Hoy cuando llegué de clases me llamó a la sala. Él y mi madre estaban esperándome, dijeron tantas cosas, Marceline, cada una más terrible que la anterior. -La voz de Bonnie se rompió una vez más y llevó sus manos al rostro de nuevo.

-Te amenazaron con algo, ¿cierto? -Abadeer mantenía la compostura más de lo que se habría esperado, tomando en cuenta que la personalidad de la chica pelinegra era mucho más escandalosa que la de su compañera, quien era más recatada y elegante. -Bonnie..., yo... te veo y me destroza verte tan devastada... sé que tú no quieres esto y yo tampoco. No habrías accedido a hacer lo que estás haciendo justo ahora si no te hubieran dado un ultimatum. -La chica no contestó.- Por favor, dime qué fue lo que te dijeron.

-Me advirtieron que si no terminaba contigo, entonces no contara con los fondos para mi universidad. -su interlocutora se quedó en sock. Si bien no era una estudiante modelo, estaba muy consciente de que su novia sí lo era y de que la universidad era lo que más le importaba en la vida.

-Supongo que yo... lo entiendo, Bonibbel. -Las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas de la rockera de la escuela. -¿Sabes? Desde hoy en la mañana me esperaba algo así, vi a mi madre que me lanzaba una mirada inusual durante el desayuno y lo primero que pensé fue "oh, Glob, ya lo sabe", pero intenté calmarme pensando que no sería la primera falsa alarma y... ¿Tienes idea de si hablaron tus padres con los míos?

-Sólo me dijeron que se habían asegurado de que en tu casa se encargaran de ti. Supongo que a eso se referían.

Ninguna de las dos había dado un sorbo al café que tenían enfrente. Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante poco conocido en la ciudad donde solían reunirse constantemente por las tardes. El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 7 y ambas sabían que quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar sólo empeoraría las cosas. No había modo de reparar las nada desde el punto donde se encontraban. La única solución que cada una había pensado (sin atreverse a confesarla) era precisamente volver al pasado y para no dejar el celular a la vista de todos, pero no había forma humanamente posible de hacerlo.

-Tienes que irte, Peebs, -por un tiempo, a Marceline le había dado por llamarle "princesa", lo cual derivo en Princesa Bubblegum, eventualmente en PB y no era raro escucharla decirle Peebs de vez en cuando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Imagino que tuviste un día difícil.- Laura se había colocado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, quien permanecía con la luz apagada.

-Tú sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada.

-No creí que los Bubblegum fueran a actuar tan rápido, supuse que le darían tiempo a la chica. Al parecer están más molestos de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-Nada que no hubiera notado yo antes.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Desde hace un par de años, la verdad. -La chica de 17 años se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando fijamente a su madre tras escuchar esto. La mujer asumió que podía ocupar lugar junto a su hija y se dirigió hacia su lado, sin que Marceline dejara de mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo?

-Una madre sabe esas cosas -dijo mientras abrazaba a la adolescente que, una vez más, comenzaba a llorar, esta vez en el hombro de su madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La hora del almuerzo al día siguiente llegó más tarde de lo que ambas esperaban. Parecía que el tiempo transcurría más lento con el vacío que cada una de ellas cargaba. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que a pesar de no hablarse, cruzaban miradas en el pasillo, esta vez habían evitado verse siquiera de reojo. Ninguna de las dos quería romper a llorar ahí mismo.

-Bonnie, adivina qué acaba de ocurrir. -Lady jalaba la silla que se encontraba al lado de su mejor amiga y compañera de clase, una sonrisa se le pintaba de oreja a oreja. La pelirosa, en cambio, se encontraba en trance jugando con los chícharos y el puré de papa con un tenedor mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la otra mano. -¿Bonnie? -Pasó una mano por frente a los ojos de la chica para que ésta reaccionara.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo cuando volvió a la realidad. -¿Decías algo?

-Bonibbel, ¿estás bien? O sea, no quiero hacer un drama, pero me ofende un poco que no me prestes atención. Quiero pensar que se trata de que algo te pasa y no de que simplemente ya no te importa lo que tengo que decirte.

-Lady, sólo he estado un poco distraída, pero estoy bien.

-¿Tú? ¿Distraída?

-En serio no es nada.

-De acuerdo... -La chica coreana no se hallaba nada convencida, pero decidió no seguir insistiendo, puesto que de verdad estaba entusiasmada con lo que tenía que contarle a su amiga. -¡Jake me invitó a salir! -Casi grita a la vez que su semblante volvió de verse preocupada por la actitud de Bubblegum a la euforia anterior que lo embargaba

-¡Lady, eso es fabuloso! -Dejó de sonreír cuando vio a su mejor amiga molesta.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que fingir que te alegras por mí.

-No estoy fingiendo -mintió.

Lady estuvo a punto de seguir discutiendo con la pelirosa, pero las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a una chica por demás molesta. Keila Vlad se encontraba completamente sola y parecía demasiado alterada. Bonibbel dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y tragó saliva, preocupada de que el estado de la chica tuviera que ver con Marceline. La verdad es que las cosas entre ella y Keila eran similares a como se estaban tornando entre Bonnie y Lady. Vlad había esperado a Marceline durante media hora afuera del salón de Petrikov y al final se cansó demasiado como para quedarse ahí.

-Marceline, en serio no entiendo a quién pretendes engañar. Dos días seguidos que hueles a humo, y hoy te noto particularmente rara, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Simon, no importa.

-¿Sabes? Desde el primer día de clases me llamó mucho la atención la situación contigo. Todos los profesores estaban ya por demás convencidos de que eras una chica problema, pero yo noté entonces que tal vez sólo estaban juzgándote mal y no me equivoqué. Intenté hablarte y, aunque te costó trabajo abrirte a mí, me has confiado prácticamente todo, Marcy. Es muy raro que te encuentres ahora de esta manera y que te rehúses a decir algo, lo que sea. En serio, te conozco bien y sé que algo pasa.

-Simon... yo... ugh. Es difícil hablar de esto.

-No quiero presionarte, créeme que no lo estaría haciendo si no te vieras realmente mal. Necesito saber que estarás bien.

-Simon... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y la profesora Groff juntos? -Petrikov se relajó un poco. Que la joven se fuera por la tangente no era arbitrario y él sabía que el tema que tocaba estaría relacionado íntimamente con lo que le afligía. Era un avance y decidió seguir la conversación por donde ella la llevaba.

-Unos diez años. Nos casamos hace ocho.

-¿Y tú... la amas?

-Pues claro -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Pues... simplemente lo sabes. Hay... -pensaba en las mejores palabras para explicarlo.- Hay algo que quema, Marcy, aquí adentro.-Dijo mientras se señalaba el centro del pecho.- ¿Debo suponer que esto se trata de algún muchacho?

-No te alejas mucho. -Simon recordó el rumor que se había corrido el día anterior entre los profesores y tragó saliva. No era que juzgara a la chica en absoluto por aquello, suponiendo que sus sospechas fueran acertadas, sino que una de las grandes desventajas de estar en una preparatoria privada era que el dueño podía darse la libertad de implementar las políticas que quisiera, y vaya que esta era una de las escuelas más conservadoras de todo el estado.

La charla siguió más o menos el mismo camino hasta que sonó la campana.

-Oh, Marcy, tu almuerzo...

-No te preocupes, Simon, de igual modo no creo poder comer en este mismo instante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algunas palabras y frases retumban todavía en la cabeza de Bonibbel Bubblegum. Expresiones como "antinatural". Alusiones constantes a la biología (como si la misma escuela no tuviera un director profundamente supersticioso). Contemplaba, cabizbaja, el avanzar de un pie de tras del otro como si hubiera olvidado cómo caminar. "Puede que estén confundidos". ¿Confundida? ¿Cómo iba ella a estar confundida? "A veces hay etapas y es bueno que experimenten, pero convendría hacerlo con cuidado". Sacar las llaves del bolsillo, meterlas a la perilla, girar para abrir la puerta. "Muchas veces tenemos alguna ausencia en casa, pero no es la forma de llenar el vacío". Ignorar el saludo de su madre, subir a su habitación.

Lemon había pasado de salón en salón dando una charla sobre orientación sexual, naturalmente a raíz del escándalo en el que su padre decidió involucrar a la escuela. Ocurrió que al pobre chico Daniel, un joven de nuevo ingreso con aires de ilusionista y que aparecía en Twitter como "@abracadaniel", le estaban achacando la responsabilidad de los eventos.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí y echó el seguro para inmediatamente después tirarse sobre la cama a escuchar la misma canción una tras otra vez.

Marceline, por su parte, salía de la escuela con una actitud bastante contrastante con la que había tenido toda la mañana. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en la cabeza de esas personas para hacer algo tan estúpido como pasar de salón en salón a explicarle orientación sexual a chicos de preparatoria? ¿Acaso creían que tenían 8 años? Colocó un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios y rebuscó el encendedor en su mochila. Apenas lo hubo encontrado, el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-En serio necesito que busques otra forma de sacar tu estrés. Llamé a tu madre, hoy comes en mi casa.

-Simon, no es necesario que…

-No era una pregunta, Marcy. Ven, Betty espera en el auto.


	3. Hacer algo

Marceline Abadeer llegó la mañana del miércoles a la escuela, media hora antes del tiempo de entrada, y se plantó en el medio de las escaleras de acceso. Los pocos chicos que habían llegado entonces no hicieron mucho caso, pues no les pareció una actitud inusual que algún alumno llegara a pasar el rato ahí antes de entrar, incluso si cargaba una guitarra y un amplificador. Las cosas no comenzaron a tornarse interesantes hasta que ella colocó deliberadamente una pancarta donde se leía claramente "alto a la homofobia en la preparatoria".

Conectó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: Eleanor Rigby. No era que tuviera mucho que ver con el tema, pero la idea era tocar algo.

Algunos estudiantes pasaban por la entrada y se ponían cara de asombro al leer la pancarta. Otros tantos se burlaban de ella, comentarios a los que no hacía caso. Muchos también pasaban fingiendo que todo era completamente normal. Y aunque la reacción más recurrente era la de sorpresa, la verdad es que la adolescente ya había pensado en todas las posibles caras que la gente pondría al momento de aceptar abiertamente su bisexualidad en medio de las acciones recientes de la escuela, de modo que ni siquiera se inmutaba con la gente, sólo quería dejar muy en claro su punto.

Satisfaccion de los Rolling Stones sonaba cuando una pequeña figura se situó justo al lado de la chica.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

-¡Keila! Te estaba esperando. Necesito un favor: infórmale a todos los profesores que estoy bajo protesta hasta que la preparatoria se disculpe por sus discursos homofóbicos.

-¿¡Que tú qué!? ¡Marceline! ¿¡Estás loca o qué!?

-No, creo que nunca me había sentido tan cuerda como ahora.

-Marcy, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios haces esto? -Keila se llevaba las manos a su cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo en medio de su desesperación.

-Porque no está bien que vayan por ahí diciendo que los homosexuales son personas confundidas que necesitan terapia,Keila.

-¿¡Eso a quién demonios le impor...!? Oh-cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. -Marceline... tú nunca me habías dicho que...

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Ahora todos lo saben, a decir verdad. -Interrumpió.

La mejor amiga de la chica se llevó la mano al rostro y lo frotó ansiosamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacer esto?

-El necesario.

-Marceline, no quiero ser yo quien te diga cosas horribles, pero sabes que no se van a disculpar por nada, ¿cierto?

-Ya lo veremos.

Keila quería seguir discutiendo, pero en ese momento Marceline colocó el bajo apoyado contra la rodilla de su pierna derecha, la cual permanecía un escalón arriba de la izquierda para permitirle levantarla un poco. Le dio por dejar a los clásicos en paz y comenzar con el genio musical de la época. The gratest de Sia.

La mejor amiga de Marceline vio inútil seguir ahí y se puso de pie. Tendría que buscar a alguien que ayudara a Abadeer a entrar en razón.

Bonibbel avanzaba a paso lento. No quiso que Gumball la llevara esa mañana a la escuela porque sabía que él sólo ofrecía esas cosas por lástima. Seguía pareciéndole increíble que todo se hubiera derrumbado tan rápido. Algunas piedras del asfalto hacían un ruido desagradable cuando ella arrastraba los pies. Algo entonces llamó su atención. Una voz acompañada del sonido de una guitarra eléctrica inundaba el ambiente, pero no era la voz de cualquiera. Marceline, hasta ese momento, sólo se había atrevido a cantar para ella, si había alguien que pudiera reconocer ese estilo en cualquier lado, sería Bonnie.

Apresuró el paso paulatinamente hasta que terminó por correr para adentrarse a la multitud que se había amontonado al pie de las escaleras. Y ahí estaba, la adolescente de pelo negro entonando Chandelier con una pancarta a los pies y una pulsera de tres colores que en ese orden representaban el orgullo bisexual. Bubblegum contempló la escena fijamente, dirigiendo la mirada alternadamente hacia la chica y luego hacia la pancarta. Marceline le devolvió la mirada por un par de segundos y volvió a concentrarse en su instrumento.

Eso debía ser una pesadilla.

Sin pensarlo durante más tiempo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia las puertas de la escuela sin detenerse al pasar por el lado de su exnovia. No podía inmutarse, no debía inmutarse.

-¿Ahora a esta qué le pasa? -Lady apareció a su lado apenas cruzó la puerta.

-¿De quién hablas? -Fingió no haber entendido. Las dos chicas continuaban su camino por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo que de quién? Abadeer. Sé que le encanta ser el centro de atención y está aprovechando el asunto de la homosexualidad en la escuela para ello, por no mencionar que seguramente le fascina la idea de saltarse clases.

-Creo que la estás juzgando muy rápido.

-Ni hablar, la conocemos desde hace años y ambas sabemos que nada bueno puede venir de esa mujer. -Bonibbel se mordió el labio. No le gustaba que su mejor amiga hablara así de Marceline, y aunque era algo que había aprendido a disimular para no levantar sospechas, el contexto no hacía más que acentuar el asco que se producía a sí misma por quedarse callada.

Todos los profesores se veían renuentes a tocar el tema. Tampoco es que fuera un escándalo, Martin, el director de la escuela, estaba convencido de que era un sencillo berrinche adolescente que pasaría al día siguiente, cuando pudieran derivar a la estudiante con Lemon. De igual forma, no creía que ninguno de sus estudiantes fuera a prestar mucha atención a una chica tocando en la entrada de la escuela.

Sólo Simon, en una clara afrenta a los valores e intereses de la institución, tomó acción en algo. Los chicos esperaban la clase de historia charlando, como hacían en cada cambio de sesión.

Lady y Bubblegum parecían haber dejado de lado el tema de Marceline (para alivio de la chica pelirrosa) y ahora se desenvolvían de una manera mucho más amena. Conversaban acerca de la cita que Lady tuvo con Jake y, a diferencia del día anterior, Bonnie lucía verdaderamente entusiasmada. Todos ocuparon sus lugares cuando Petrikov entró al salón. El hombre solía transmitir un aura de amabilidad y servicio, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran más toscos. Pasó y dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio con un golpe secó que sorprendió a los alumnos.

Petrikov comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón acerca del tema de la clase como si la alumna por la que más cariño había sentido jamás no estuviera afuera del edificio haciendo una locura, como si no supieran todos los alumnos que en realidad esto le afectaba.

-¿Profesor? -Lady fue la primera en hablar. -¿Está usted bien? -Simon detuvo en seco la escritura al frente, sin despegar la punta del marcador azul de la pizarra.

-Sí. -Contestó después de unos segundos y siguió escribiendo. Hasta que otro alumno, notando el aura tensa que había en el lugar, habló.

-¿Sabe usted qué es lo que pasa con Marceline? -Finn Murtons, hijo del director, no era precisamente un gran amigo de la chica, pero sí se trataba de un alma muy noble; su preocupación por una compañera de clase era sincera y sabía que esto afectaba a Petrikov.

El profesor volvió a detenerse en seco, esta vez colocó la tapa en el marcador y lo dejó descansar en la base de la pizarra antes de dar media vuelta. Se llevó a las manos a los bolsillos y, con la expresión más estoica posible, comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que es bastante obvio. Decidió hacer alguna especie de manifestación ridícula ella sola contra un gigante. -Sabía que, una vez que dijera algo, ese sería el tema definitivo de la clase, así que, consciente de esto, relajó su postura y subió una pierna a su escritorio, como si sólo quisiera sentarse con la mitad de su cuerpo mientras se apoyaba en el piso con la otra.

-¿Pero por qué haría ella algo así? -Intervino Jake, hermano de Finn y mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela.

-Pues porque es lesbiana, tonto. -Esta vez hablaba Lisa Park, cuya función en la dinámica escolar consistía en ser la principal receptora y difusora de cotilleos.

-Oh, vamos -se escuchó a Lady- no me digan que ustedes se van a tragar esa. -Se detuvo y todos se quedaron mirándola, esperando que explicara su punto.-¿Cómo demonios pueden creer que Abadeer es lesbiana? Sólo quiere llamar la atención, así es ella.

-¿Por qué no te callas? -gritó Keila de repente. -Ni siquiera la conoces.

-Chicas, por favor. No comiencen una pelea aquí, demasiados problemas hay ya como para que ustedes lo hagan más grande.

-Profesor,-volvió a hablar Lady con una voz más calmada-No creo que deba cargar usted con este asunto, es claro que le está afectando. Sé que guarda mucho cariño por Marceline, pero no sería justo que la chica le quite el sueño con sus locuras.

-Estoy preocupado, sí, pero sinceramente creo que la lucha de Marceline es legítima. Sólo temo que terminen expulsándola o peor, reprobándola. No quiero ver que de trunque su carrera.

-Entiendo su postura,-Phoebe, la chica pelirroja del grupo, hablaba ahora-la suya y la de Marcy, pero ¿verdaderamente era necesario hacer esto algo tan grande? Si se sentía ofendida por las charlas de la escuela podía simplemente ignorarlas.

-¡Oh!-parecía que era el momento que Lisa estaba esperando-¡Yo puedo tener la respuesta a esa pregunta! Escuché por ahí que Marceline tenía una novia y que la escuela intervino y las obligó a terminar. -Bonibbel prestaba atención a cada palabra que sus compañeros decían, tratando de no lucir demasiado interesada, pero no pudo evitar levantar la mirada cuando "Grumosa" dijo esto.

-Eso es ridículo-habló Finn de nuevo.-Si Marceline hubiera tenido una novia en la escuela, definitivamente lo habríamos notado.

-En realidad-la voz de Simon apareciendo de nuevo en escena sorprendió a los estudiantes-se decía algo así en sala de maestros hace algunos días, pero yo tampoco tenía idea de que Marceline fuera una de las chicas.

-¿Pero quién podría ser la otra? -Tras las palabras de Jake, todos se giraron hacia la esquina del salón donde se encontraba Keila.

-¿Es en serio? -Todos guardaban silencio. -Bueno, para aclarar sus dudas: no soy yo. Tengan por seguro que si mi novia estuviera en algo así, yo estaría ahí afuera uniéndome a la manifestación y no aquí como una cobarde.

Bonibbel tragó saliva.


	4. Charlas

**Hola. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, sobre todo cuando el fanfic está pensado para ser corto. Este es el penúltimo capítulo (creo) y pues tiene mucho diálogo. ¿Creen que debería empezar a escribir teatro? Espero que lo disfruten.**

Marceline Abadeer caminaba hacia su casa tras un largo día tocando la guitarra. Sentía en las yemas de la mano izquierda que punzaban los callos que se había hecho con el paso de los años. Acariciaba con el pulgar una a una las puntas de sus dedos tratando de relajar el dolor o, por lo menos, haciéndose consciente de este. A los pasos que al inicio parecían ser solo suyos se sumó el sonido de otro par de pies que alternaba el golpe contra el piso en periodos regulares; había alguien detrás de ella.

-Qué tal, Keila-adivinó sin necesidad de mirarla.

-Marceline.-Respondió al saludo de su amiga.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Preguntaba al tiempo en que Vlad nivelaba sus pasos a los de Marceline y ahora caminaban una al lado de la otra.

-Supongo que no hablas de las clases. Quieres saber lo que se dice en los pasillos.

-Qué lista-se burló. Keila sujetó el brazo de Marceline por un momento y se detuvo. Dio un cuarto de vuelta para quedar justo frente a ella a la vez que se giraba también.

-Hay... rumores.

-Te escucho.

-No me dijiste que tuvieras novia.-Si bien no se sorprendió por completo, sí dio un ligero respingo y levantó un poco las cejas. Por lo menos esperaba que los chismes fueran menos precisos al inicio hasta que eventualmente ese fuera desatado. Grumosa era rápida.

-¿Hay nombres?

-Sí. Uno: Keila Vlad.-Abadeer rio por un par de segundos, aunque no de una forma divertida, sino como si quisiera decir "debí haber esperado esto".

-No me sorprende, es un poco obvio

-Pero es mentira.

-Mejor para mí.-Volvió a caminar hacia el frente, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. Keila la contempló por un momento y aceleró algunos pasos para darle alcance.

-¿No me vas a decir quién es?

-No.

-Soy tu mejor amiga.

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras.

-¿Vas a traicionarme a mí para proteger el nombre de una chica que no es capaz de dar la cara mientras tú arriesgas tu escuela?-La chica se detuvo de nuevo y giró la vista hacia Keila.

-De acuerdo, número uno-levantaba el índice de la mano izquierda mientras hacía una ligera presión con el de la derecha para enfatizar la cuenta-no te estoy traicionando. ¿La gente en la escuela cree que eres tú? Bueno, yo no les di motivos para pensarlo, jamás insinué que lo fueras. Número dos-levantaba índice y medio-No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, afectarla a ella y-un tercer dedo se sumaba a la cuenta-número tres, esto es algo que yo decidí hacer. Ella no tiene ninguna obligación con la causa.

-Vale, vale, ¿pero en serio ni siquiera yo puedo saber de quién se trata?

-No. -Se detuvo ante la fachada de su casa y llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar las llaves. -¿Te quedas a comer? -Keila observaba el ademán que Marceline hacía señalando la puerta abierta y, tras pensarlo un instante, entró.

xxxxxxxx

-¿Bonnie? ¿Otra vez te desvelaste con tu proyecto de ciencias?-Era lunes por la mañana, lo que sumaba ya el cuarto día de protesta en la entrada de la escuela y, lo cierto era que en esos días Bonibbel había hecho lo posible para no pensar en Marceline. El método más efectivo que encontró era precisamente ocuparse en cosas escolares y adelantar tareas. -En serio te ves terrible.

-Wow, gracias, Lady.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Tienes las ojeras más oscuras que he visto en mi vida.

-No es nada, sólo necesito un café.

-No. Necesitas relajarte-dijo mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.

-Estaré bien.-Sentenció mientras la miraba a los ojos. Lady pudo ver que mentía.

-¿Sabes? -Detuvo el contacto físico con ella y siguieron caminando por el pasillo- Estaba pensando que sería conveniente tomarte un día libre. Jake comentó que tal vez podríamos tener una cita doble...

-No.

-Vamos, Bonnie, debes ser la única chica en toda la preparatoria que no tiene citas.

-Ya sabes la razón: escuela. Necesito concentrarme en mis estudios.

-En serio, eres la persona más inteligente de este lugar, no va a pasar nada si sales una tarde con nosotros.

-Sabes lo que dicen de mí, ¿cierto? _Princess don't do dates._ ¿Y se puede saber con quién diantres pretendes celestinearme?

-Finn ha estado pensando en invitarte a salir las últimas 3 semanas.

-Pues ahórrale la molestia al pobre chico. _Princess don't do dates._ -Enfatizó.

-Muy bien, Bonibbel, no quería llegar a esto, pero quiero ayudarte y no me dejas muchas opciones. Te doy dos salidas: puedes decirme qué es lo que te tiene actuando como zombie o puedes venir a esta cita doble. Tú elige. -En este punto comenzaba una batalla de miradas entre las dos chicas que permanecían con los brazos cruzados. La primera en romper el contacto visual fue Bonibbel.

-Dile a Finn que pase por mí a las cinco.

xxxxxxxxxx

Las clases avanzaban sin obstáculo alguno; los estudiantes ya habían aceptado la música como parte del ambiente y muchos de ellos no se molestaban en tomarse un momento siquiera para prestarle atención. Los alumnos observaban con atención la clase del profesor Petrikov, quien trataba de explicar las implicaciones del asesinato del Archiduque de Austria y cómo esto desató la Primera Guerra Mundial.

No se habían atrevido ya a cuestionar su estado de ánimo, sino que se ocupaban en esperar pacientemente la respuesta de la escuela ante las demandas de su compañera. Ahora, en cambio, tomaban notas con mucha atención, como si todo fuera normal.

Bonibbel Bubblegum terminaba de dibujar un mapa conceptual que sintetizaba la clase de manera magistral cuando escuchó la campana. Después de la sexta noche durmiendo apenas un par de horas y tras haber aceptado la propuesta de Lady de asistir a una cita doble con Murtons, sus movimientos se habían vuelto mil veces más pausados y torpes que de costumbre, de modo que se estaba convirtiendo en la última chica en salir del salón de clases rumbo al almuerzo.

-¿Supiste qué fue lo que Martin le dijo esta vez?-Llamó la atención de la pelirrosa la conversación que Simon mantenía con Keila.

-Creo que ahora habló de expulsarla. Al parecer a Marceline no le importó que el viernes amenazara con sus calificaciones -Bonibbel se detuvo un par de segundos. Detrás de ella, Simon se presionaba el puente de la nariz.

-Bonnie, vamos a comer. -La voz de Lady de pie en la puerta cortó los pensamientos de Bubblegum, quien sacudió un momento su cabeza y, una vez que volvió en sí, salió.

-Nada de esto es justo, Profesor Petrikov. -La voz de Keila hablaba esta vez sólo para Simon, sin el oído de Bonibbel

-Ya lo sé. Pero tenemos que pensar en cómo podemos ayudarla.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ella, a la otra chica. Ni siquiera se molesta en dar la cara mientras Marceline se desvive por ella.

-No creo que sea indiferente, Keila.

-¿Tú sabes quién es?

-Por supuesto que no, la semana pasada la invité a comer dos veces a mi casa y en ninguna ocasión quiso dar información de nada. Pero incluso si lo supiéramos, no hay nada que pudiera hacer por nosotros.

-Por lo menos yo podría tirarle los dientes. -Keila no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga en semejante aprieto y pensar que la responsable la había dejado sola.

-Claro, y entonces te expulsarían a ti y ella te dejaría de hablar. -Keila parecía querer objetar algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca cuando levantó el índice para decir algo. -Supongo que le diré a Martin que si la expulsa, eso significa mi renuncia.

Vlad agachó la cabeza un momento. Ella conocía a Marceline desde el preescolar. Literalmente habían sido amigas durante toda la vida y, si bien le dolía ver que todas las personas a su alrededor parecían involucrarse e interesarse por su pequeña manifestación, la lastimaba más saber que Abadeer no hubiera confiado en ella todos estos años. Levantó ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de su profesor de historia.

-¿Sabe? Me gustaría poder estar con ella allá afuera, ahora mismo, pero si lo hago, todos pensarán que verdaderamente soy yo su novia.

-¿Por eso te preocupa tanto la identidad de la chica?

-No quiero enredar a nadie más en esto. Creo que yo la entendería si fuera ella, pero sí pienso que sería aun peor si mi participación ayuda a difundir falsos rumores.

-Y en eso tienes razón. -Petrikov contempló la mirada de preocupación en la chica y adivinó que su propio rostro no sería muy distinto en ese momento. -Sigamos haciendo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora: cuídala, pregúntale como van las cosas y asegúrate de que esté comiendo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Supongo que está bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No es necesario que me des un ultimátum, Petrikov. No voy a expulsar a Marceline.

-¿Entonces por qué no simplemente piden una disculpa y hacen que la jovencita pueda volver a sus clases?

Martin soltó un suspiro y presionó el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice. Una vez que se sintió capaz de levantar la mirada, respondió.

-Estoy atado de manos. No se trata de las políticas de la escuela, aunque debo decir que al dueño no le encanta, es lo suficientemente abierto como para dejarlo en poco menos de una intervención con Lemon. Son los padres de la chica.

-No me vas a convencer con eso. Estoy seguro de que los Abadeer...

-Los de Marceline no, los de la _otra_ chica.

-Oh... -Simon se detuvo al entender de qué se trataba.

-Son unos de los donadores más importantes. Entenderás que, al ser una institución privada, la escuela depende mucho de las contribuciones de terceros.

-Entiendo... -se mostró dubitativo un par de segundos.-Entonces ellos...

-Llamaron a la escuela y nos pidieron intervenir. Mientras no estén de acuerdo, no hay modo de que cambiemos nuestra postura.

Simon contempló la escena un par de segundos. No había mucho que pudiera hacer con esa información.

-Marceline no va a ceder, Martin.

-Lo sabemos.

Petrikov abrió la puerta de la dirección y casi choca con Bonnie, quien entraba al tiempo que el salía.

-Señorita Bubblegum -dijo a modo de saludo y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

xxxxxxx

Decir que se sentía miserable era poco. El director de la escuela le había pedido amablemente que hiciera lo posible por detener los planes de Marceline en cuanto antes. Y aquí se encontraba, otra vez, frente a la escuela, una vez terminadas las clases, esperando a que la chica terminara de guardar su guitarra y amplificador. Parecía que Abadeer no había notado la presencia de nadie y, si la notó, prefirió hacer caso omiso, pues, una vez que se echó sus cosas al hombro, bajó las escaleras y continuó en dirección a su casa. Bonibbel apretó el paso hacia ella.

-Marceline. -Habló cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Abadeer pareció estar a punto de detenerse, en cambio, sólo se trabó un segundo y siguió caminando. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Cuando quieras-trataba de hacer que su voz sonara lo menos rota posible, y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Tras casi una semana sin dirigirse la palabra, no estaba segura de poder conter las lágrimas.

-Necesito que detengas esto. -Esta vez sí se detuvo y se volteó para quedar de frente hacia ella. Se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad entonces, aunque fuera un par de minutos.

-¿Necesitas? -Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí-respondió después de tartamudear un poco.

-¿Necesitas?-insistió.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo haces. No voy a volver contigo porque...

-Cállate. -Fue la primera vez en todos estos años que Marceline decía algo como eso. -No tienes puta idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Disculpa? -Bonibbel no salía de su asombro.

-Que te calles. No voy a detenerme. Esto no es para que regreses. -Soportar el nudo en la garganta y contener las lágrimas era cada vez más difícil. -¿Me dejaste porque te amenazaron con tu universidad? Fabuloso, nunca te quitaría lo que sé perfectamente que es más importante para ti que nada en el mundo ¿No quieres estar conmigo de nuevo? De acuerdo, lo acepto, tampoco lo pedí. ¿Voy a tener que tragarme todas las idioteces que lanza tu mejor amiga contra mí sin estar segura de que tú no piensas igual que ella? Vale, puedo con eso.-Levantó el dedo índice y se acercó a ella, señalando en su dirección- lo de nunca, Bonnie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, voy a aceptar, es que un grupo de idiotas vaya por ahí diciendo que hay algo mal contigo, porque, maldita sea, princesa, tú eres perfecta.-En ese punto, ninguna de las dos se preocupaba ya por contener el llanto. Bonibbel no contestó. Marceline relajó su postura y suavizó su voz.-Yo... sólo quiero que esto termine para poder levantarme un día en la mañana y no sentir que necesito vivir por ti. Todos los días en estos últimos años he vivido por ti y necesito poder superarte. Espero poder hacerlo una vez que la escuela se disculpe.

No espero una respuesta de su parte. Simplemente siguió su camino hacia casa.


	5. Perfect two

Esta vez, a diferencia de otros días, no se había detenido para absolutamente nada. No se detuvo a desayunar con sus padres en el comedor por la mañana. No se detuvo a esperar el autobús. No se detuvo a mirar a Marceline a la entrada de la escuela. No se detuvo a esperar a Lady afuera del aula de matemáticas, donde tenía clase en la primera hora. No se detuvo cuando Finn quiso saludarla y decirle que la había pasado genial el día anterior en los bolos. No.

Paró cuando estuvo frente al laboratorio de biología, a sabiendas de que la doctora Groff no tendría alumnos sino hasta el segundo periodo, clase en la que estaba inscrita. Contempló la entrada por un instante y dio un par de golpes a la puerta que se levantaba frente a ella. Tardó dos segundos en escuchar un "pase" del otro lado. Giró la perilla y empujó para abrir el salón.

–¿Señorita Bubblegum? ¿No debería estar usted en clase?

–Supuse que quizá necesitaría ayuda preparando el laboratorio para la práctica de hoy–dijo sin sonar muy convencida.

–Bonnie, sé que usted es una alumna ejemplar y le fascina todo lo que a la práctica científica se refiera, pero no es necesario que me ayude.

–En serio me encantaría poder hacerlo y quedarme con usted un rato. –Esta vez, Betty pudo notar en la mirada de la chica que se trataba de algo más, que la idea de preparar un montón de tubos de ensayo y matraces era sólo una excusa para algo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos perdidos.

–De acuerdo, aunque jamás creí que viviría para verla saltándose una clase.

–Gracias.

Comenzó de manera un tanto mecánica, sacando muestras de algunos de los contenedores, limpiando las superficies, esterilizando tubos de ensayo. Groff no hizo nada por presionarla, les quedaba una hora entera para lo que sea que quisiera decirle, si es que quería decir algo. De no ser así, suponía esto como una huida de algún escenario, por lo cual no habría estado bien preguntar si ella no tenía la propia iniciativa de iniciar una conversación.

Pasados quince minutos, Betty preparaba los microscopios mientras Bonnie colocaba algunos tejidos en los porta objetos, y había algo en su silencio que imploraba por romperse. Ambas notaban la tensión, pero era difícil comenzar. Entonces la adolescente decidió que era mejor simplemente hacerlo como saliera, si lo pensaba demasiado, terminaría la hora sin resolver nada en su interior.

–¿Qué tal van las cosas con el profesor Petrikov?–Vaya pregunta tan inusual que sólo logró desconcertar a la doctora.

–Bastante bien, en realidad–respondió dubitativa. –Ha estado un poco tenso por el trabajo, pero creo que esta última semana todos lo hemos estado. –Atinó a los problemas de Bonibbel sin imaginar que las cosas se dirigían hacia ese rumbo. La chica sólo apretó los labios un par de segundos.

–Ustedes dos... se quieren muchísimo, ¿cierto?

–Creo que no exagero cuando digo que nos amamos con locura.

–Es... supongo que es bueno saberlo.

Betty la contempló unos minutos. Se notaba en ella la necesidad de continuar, pero también la desesperación de no saber cómo hacerlo, así que la profesora decidió romper el hielo.

–¿Hay algo que quiera decir?

–Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie–contestó dejando implícito un "sí, pero..." Groff tomó dos sillas y la arrastró hacia donde estaban ellas. Hizo un ademán para invitarla a tomar asiento. La chica obedeció y mantuvo sus manos unidas, jugando con sus pulgares.

-Tómese su tiempo–dijo cortésmente al notar que no continuaba.

–¿Cómo... cómo es querer a alguien?

–Bueno...–no sabía por dónde comenzar–en lo personal, estoy bastante segura de que yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Simon.

–¿Cualquier cosa?–Dijo de inmediato, casi saltando a la vez que levantaba la mirada, como si por fin encontrara una forma de tocar el tema. Groff notó el brillo en sus ojos al reaccionar así y supo que la conversación comenzaría a fluir.

–Cualquier cosa, yo no dudaría en morir por él, si fuera necesario.–Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de la adolescente, y la mujer adulta lo notó. –Pero esto es algo absolutamente personal. El amor es distinto en cada quien, no tiene que ser una entrega _total_ en todos los casos. Algunos dirían que estaría bien que pensara un poco más en mí.

Bubblegum volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero ya no como gesto de vergüenza o timidez, esta vez era como si estuviera pensando.

–Bonnie, no quiero presionarte, sólo quiero decirte que he convivido bastantes años con adolescentes; si quieres contarme de qué se trata, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me sorprenda o cambie la imagen que tengo de ti.

–¿Qué tal si hubiera alguien ahí afuera que está dando _todo_ por mí?–Listo, era lo que hacía falta para que Betty atara todos los cabos sueltos.

–Para serte sincera, te diría que estás metida en un lío bastante grande. –Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a tornarse llorosos.–Pero, insisto en que no estás obligada a hacer nada que no salga de ti. Yo daría todo por Simon porque querría hacerlo, no por _tener que_. Si tú no quieres formar parte...

–Yo quiero–interrumpió.

–¿Qué te detiene?–Preguntó de manera sincera.

–Mis padres. Me dijeron que si no terminaba con Marcy, no tendría fondo para la universidad.

Al escuchar eso último, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper la pluma con la que había estado jugando un rato.

–Eso... eso es horrible, Bonibbel.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

–No es una pregunta que yo pueda responder. Tú debes decidir qué es lo correcto.–Betty observaba como la chica frente a ella agachaba la mirada por enésima vez. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y no daba señales más que de estar desesperada. –¿Sabes?–Interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven.–Yo sé que no es la mejor universidad del país y que se queda un poco corta en comparación con tus aspiraciones, pero yo soy investigadora en la universidad local y cada semestre nos permiten becar algunos estudiantes como auxiliares de investigación, les dan dinero suficiente para vivir en el campus, y por supuesto que también podría gestionar una habitación en los dormitorios de la universidad.

Bonibbel fijó su mirada en la profesora mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Intenta decirme que me una a la manifestación de Marceline?

–Intento decirte que hacer lo que creas correcto no tiene por qué significar perderlo todo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acababa de terminar el segundo periodo de clases. Salían del laboratorio de biología una vez terminada la práctica de la semana. Desde que Lady llegó, trató de interrogar a Bonibbel, pero ella había pasado la hora entera evadiéndola. Ahora, caminaban hacia el aula de historia, hombro a hombro.

–¿Vas a decirme por qué te saltaste una clase?–Su mejor amiga no contestaba.–Bonibbel...–insistió.

La chica pelirrosa se paró en medio de un pasillo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, esperando el momento preciso en que todos los estudiantes entraran a los salones y se despejara el espacio. Tomó a la chica coreana por el brazo.

–¿Ahora vas a hacer que ambas lleguemos tarde?

–Oh, relájate, ¿quieres? Necesitamos hablar... mejor dicho, hay algo que necesito que sepas.

–Por supuesto que hay algo que necesito saber. Llevas días actuando muy rara y cada vez estoy más preocupada. Al principio pensé que no era nada importante porque sólo tenías la mirada perdida, luego llegaste a clases sin haber dormido un sólo minuto durante la noche y ahora... ¡Ahora te saltas clases! Ayer quise que saliéramos todos porque estoy desesperada, no sé cómo ayudarte, Bonibbel, pero tampoco parecías estar divirtiéndote. ¿Por fin vamos a hablar de todo eso?

–Yo sé... que he sido una idiota, en muchísimos sentidos... con muchísima gente... lo que quiero decirte es que... –En ese momento, Lady levantó el índice y lo colocó sobre sus labios para indicarle a Bonnie que no hablara. Alzó las cejas y entonces ella entendió que alguien se acercaba. Apenas unas milésimas de segundo cruzaron una mirada furtiva y ambas se evadieron de inmediato.

Marceline las rebasó y tocó la puerta de Simon para entrar a clase. La vieron desaparecer tras el marco. Lady devolvió la mirada a la ahora atónita Bubblegum.

–Vaya, parece que por fin se rindió. Me decías–la incitó a continuar.

–Creo... creo que esto tiene que esperar–Y antes de que pudiera detenerla u objetar algo, Bonnie ya se encontraba pidiendo permiso para entrar al aula, con Lady justo detrás de ella.

Cualquier otro día, habrían prestado mayor atención a la inusual tardanza de las nerds del grupo, pero hoy la presencia de Marceline llamó más la atención. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

–¿Saben? Me siento halagada y todo, pero no deja de ser incómodo que todos estén viéndome, ¿podemos prestar atención a la clase?

–Abadeer, creo que hablo por todos cuando pregunto: ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?–No fue sorpresa para nadie que Grumosa hablara primero.

–Tomo esta clase, por si no lo recuerdas.

–He de admitir que yo también quiero saber qué ocurrió.–Simon limpiaba sus lentes con su corbata.

–¿Mi papá se disculpó?

–Dices eso como si no lo conocieras, Finn.

El silencio prevaleció durante un largo rato. Marceline sabía que no pasaría su regreso desapercibido, pero no por ello le parecía que la reacción de todos era menos incómoda.

–¿Con qué te amenazó esta vez?–Keila encontró la pregunta que todos estaban buscando.

–Con nada. ¿No podemos aceptar que simplemente entré en razón?

–No sé a quién pretendes engañar, Marcy.–Respondió Simon–Yo también quiero saber con qué te amenazó y si podemos hacer algo al respecto.

–Sí, Marceline, todos estamos contigo–añadió Jake.

–Nombres. ¿Les molestaría dejar este asunto para siempre? En serio no quiero hablar del tema.

Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

–¿A qué te refieres con "nombres"? –Indagó Keila, finalmente.

–Vamos, todos ustedes saben ya que yo tenía una novia y terminamos por este ridículo asunto.

–¿Y es así de fácil? ¿Te van a castigar con no sé qué y tendrás problemas con tus clases sólo porque ellos te amenazan con sacarla del clóset?

–No voy...–Alzó la voz ante el interrogatorio al que el grupo la sometía–a afectarla a ella.

–¿A quién le importa? Sólo di el maldito nombre.–La voz de Bonibbel apareció de manera inesperada, todos se giraron a verla, sorprendidos de que por primera vez dijera alguna palabra sobre el tema. Cada vez que alguien hablaba al respecto, ella parecía ser invisible y nadie lo había notado o señalado antes.

–No estás hablando en serio.–Marceline respondió cuando salió de su asombro después de varios segundos en que el ambiente se había mantenido en silencio.

–Hablo muy en serio. Sólo dilo.–Había un ligero temblor en su voz y en sus manos que sólo algunos cuantos detectaron en ese momento, el resto sólo se hallaba confundido. La rockera no respondió.–¡Joder! ¡Sólo dilo!–El sobresalto que ocasionó el choque de sus palmas contra la paleta de su asiento, al tiempo en que se levantaba del mismo, no hizo más que acrecentar la tensión que ya se repiraba en el aire.

–Bonibbel Bubblegum...–Dijo todavía con cierta duda en su timbre. La mención en voz alta de su nombre era lo único que necesitaba para terminar de quebrarse. Sus rodillas sucumbieron ante su peso y nuevamente ocupó su asiento, dejándose caer en él. Nadie dijo nada cuando vieron lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todos contemplaban atónitos la escena.

Bonnie se llevó las manos a los ojos y el sollozo (bastante fuerte, en realidad) que emitía era el único ruido en el lugar. Al menos hasta que Marceline saltó de su banca y corrió a situarse justo al lado de la chica.

–Bonnie... Bonnie...–La tomó por las muñecas y la recostó gentilmente contra su pecho sin que ella pusiera resistencia, en cambio, sólo escondió su rostro en el hombro de su exnovia. –Por favor, no llores.

–Soy una persona horrible, Marceline.–Sus palabras eran apenas audibles por su llanto.

–No lo eres. Todo esto es mi culpa, no llores.

–No debí dejarte sola. Soy la peor novia del mundo.

–No lo eres. Eres la más maravillosa y hermosa que nadie podría tener. –Rodeó a Bonnie con sus brazos, sujetándola por la espalda con una mano y colocando la otra en su nuca, a modo de consuelo–Yo he sido horrible contigo, hice todo un escándalo sin siquiera preguntarte. Perdóname.

–No quiero que dejes de cantar.

–Oh, vamos... todo va a estar bien. Puedo cantar para ti, ¿quieres que cante para ti? –Bubblegum asintió y Marceline le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Keila, quien entendió el mensaje y corrió por la guitarra que su mejor amiga había dejado en la esquina del salón.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a sonar y, con ellas, la voz de Marceline.

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

 _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

 _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

 _You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

La música redujo la velocidad cuando Bonnie, dentro de sus posibilidades, comenzó a cantar con ella.

 _You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

 _You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

 _You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

 _Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_

 _Without you 'cause girl you complete me_

 _And in time I know that we'll both see_

 _That we're all we need_

 _'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _You're the smoke to my high_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

–Marcy...–La canción se vio interrumpida por el susurro de la adolescente.

–¿Sí?

–¿Puedo cantar contigo en la entrada de la escuela?

–Siempre que quieras, Princesa.

–¿Puedes perdonarme y ser mi novia?

–Siempre, Mejillas Dulces, siempre.

La ayudó a levantarse y salió del lugar sujetándola por la cintura. Todos rompieron, de algún modo, la postura que había permanecido inmutable durante el shock por darse cuenta de que había sido Bonnie todo este tiempo. La primera en reaccionar fue Keila, quien miró a Petrikov. Él supo lo que ella quería hacer y sólo asintió en aprobación. Ella, inmediatamente, tomó la guitarra y el amplificador que Marceline no había llevado consigo y quiso salir detrás de ellas.

–¡Espera! –La voz de Lady la detuvo cuando sujetaba la perilla.–¿Vas con ellas? ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

Kaila observó a la mejor amiga de Bubblegum y movió la mano para indicarle que la siguiera. Tras ellas, se levantaron Finn y Jake. Posteriormente Grumosa y, eventualmente, la mitad del grupo.

xxxxx

Simon se mantenía reclinado contra la puerta del edificio, cuidadoso de que nadie ocasionara su caída inminente al abrirla, lo cual abría pasado no ser porque fue Betty quien abrió y reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerlo cuando iba de espaldas hacia el suelo.

–No noté que estabas ahí–se disculpó. Él sólo se colocó frente a ella, una vez que se hubo incorporado por completo, y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos.

–Algo maravilloso está pasando justo ahora.

Ambos contemplaron, con las manos entrelazadas, cómo un grupo de por lo menos 15 alumnos entonaba una canción tras otra. Una hora había durado el cuadro, pero se detuvo cuando un auto, que Marceline reconoció de inmediato, se detuvo frente a las instalaciones del lugar.

Un hombre de traje y corbata, con un corte de cabello casi al ras. Se descubría en la profundidad de su mirada la misma intensidad de los ojos de Marceline. Apenas bajó del auto, Martin Murtons cruzó el umbral del edificio y salió a su encuentro.

–Señor Abadeer, nos honra contar con su presencia.–Le extendió una mano que Hunson sólo retiró utilizando la parte trasera de una de las suyas, rechazando su saludo.

–Por supuesto, no podía no presentarme después de escuchar que Marcy está ocasionando problemas.–Dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hija, luego se percató de que Simon se encontraba justo detrás del grupo de adolescentes.

–Petrikov,–dijo mientras se dirigía con uno de los amigos más íntimos de su familia–cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

–Hunson.–Estrechó su mano para después darle un corto abrazo como gesto de camaradería.–¿Estás al tanto de la situación?

–No como me gustaría, sólo estoy enterado de lo que el señor Murtons me dijo esta mañana por teléfono.

–¿Podemos hablar? ¿En privado?

–No será necesario, le pondré remedio a todo esto de inmediato. Jovencita, –se dirigió esta vez a Bonnie, quien tragó saliva–¿Marceline la está molestando?

–N...no...No, señor.–Dijo buscando la firmeza suficiente para hablar y fracasando estrepitosamente.

La conversación a la que todos prestaban atención se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos autos más, provenientes de direcciones opuestas. De uno de ellos, bajó un hombre de cabello rubio, con aspecto ligeramente más informal que el de Abadeer al no llevar corbata y utilizar el saco sin abotonar, pero no por eso desaliñado. Del otro auto descendió Laura Abadeer.

–¡Hunson! –Gritó incluso antes de cerrar la puerta del coche, acto seguido se dirigió hacia su esposo con el paso apretado y el ceño fruncido –No voy a permitir que... –se vio interrumpida cuando él la vio a los ojos, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella sabía que esa era su forma de decir "confía en mí". –De acuerdo.–Cerró un segundo los ojos y lanzó un suspiro para después hacer camino a donde estaba una Marceline completamente aterrorizada. La abrazó y se sentó junto a ella.

–Director Murtons,–el padre de Bonibbel tomó la palabra–agradezco mucho su llamada. Mi estimado amigo Hunson y yo nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora.

–Muy de acuerdo con eso.

–Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Abadeer, no nos vemos desde la facultad.

–Lo sé, ha sido un largo rato ya.

–Lamento mucho que tengamos que venir hasta aquí por una tontería de este tipo, pero por fortuna, podemos dar este tema por zanjado en este mismo instante.

–Me fascina que estemos de acuerdo con que tenemos que resolver esto cuanto antes–mencionó con la sonrisa encantadora que cargaba en todos sus viajes de negocios, como si de eso se tratara, al tiempo que se retiraba el saco y lo extendía a Laura.–Entonces dime, Bubblegum, ¿quieres un ojo morado o que te tire un par de dientes?–las chicas, al escuchar esta última pregunta, apretaron con fuerza las manos cuyos dedos habían mantenido entrelazados durante un largo rato.

–¿Disculpa? –El padre de Bonnie no salía de su asombro y apenas podía creer la naturalidad con la que Abadeer lo amenazaba. Para este punto, el hombre frente a él ya se había doblado las mangas de su camiseta a la altura de los codos.

–Supongo que es así como arreglaremos esto,–se dio un cuarto de vuelta para señalar a Bonibbel–ya le pregunté a la chica y dice que mi hija no le ocasiona ninguna molestia. Al parecer, el único problema aquí es el idiota homofóbico que no las deja salir como una pareja normal, así que dime. ¿Prefieres conservar tus dientes o tu bonito rostro?

–Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero Bonnie y yo tenemos un acuerdo y eso es algo que no podrás cambiar.

–Con todo respeto,–la chica tomó el coraje para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su padre–me ofende que creas que retener mi fondo para la universidad impedirá que estudie.–Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Betty al escuchar esto.–Soy la mejor de mi clase, estoy completamente facultada para ir por mis propios medios.

–¿Crees que esto es así de fácil, Bonibbel?

–Tengo ya una oferta, papá.

Él se detuvo un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

–No voy a tener una hija lesbiana.

–Es que no lo has entendido. No puedes no tener una hija lesbiana porque yo soy esto. No puedo no ser yo.

Por primera vez en su vida, David Bubblegum se sintió acorralado. Observó a su hija haciéndole frente. Ella no bajaría la mirada. Observó a Laura acariciando el brazo de Marceline en señal de apoyo. Observó a su viejo amigo de la universidad listo para asestar un golpe cuando fuera necesario y al director de la escuela temblando de miedo. Entonces supo que no tenía otra opción.

–Eres una jovencita muy valiente–declaró finalmente, mirando a Marceline,–espero que puedas acompañarnos esta noche a cenar. Por supuesto–ahora miraba a la mujer al lado de la chica,–la invitación se extiende a usted–volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hunson–y a toda su familia. Hasta entonces.

Una vez que el hombre se hubo retirado en su carro, todo el cúmulo de adolescentes estalló en gritos y aplausos. Laura corrió a abrazar a su esposo. Simon y Betty reían al no poder contener la felicidad. Lady y Keila acordaban una tregua en nombre de sus respectivas amigas. No seguirían rivalizando tras saber lo que sabían.

–¿Lo logramos?–Preguntó Marceline, aún en estado de shock.

–No, tú lo lograste, Marcy.

Las dos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos y, cuando la rockera procesó lo que acababa de ocurrir, sonrió de la manera más cálida y sincera que pudo haberlo hecho jamás, antes de besar a la novia con la que había estado desde la secundaria.


End file.
